


Re-Gender Bender

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin





	Re-Gender Bender

“Doctor!” Jack’s voice cracked at the pure volume of his cry as he watched the Zygon’s aim hit its target. The rest of the Torchwood team opened fire and the creature had no more chances. He was the last.

Jack fell to his knees at the Doctor’s writhing body.

“It’s no use!” groaned the Doctor, “I’m fading… get me inside!” Jack gathered the frail man in his arms and bolted for the blue box.

Once inside, he set him gently by the console where he just managed to remain standing, his breaths coming short.

“Doctor! Is there no way to save you?”

“No, Jack… stay back… you know the score… I can feel it... it's begun… I’m regenerating!”

“Take care, Doctor!”

“Time for a change… something different… seem to have only one thing on my mind when I regenerated the last couple of times!”

“Not too different, I hope!”

“No! Difficult to control, but I’m going to bloody try! My hand’s glowing!””

“I’ll be right here! Good luck, Doctor!”

The Doctor stood straight and let the fire take his body, light streaming from him, his head raised to the ceiling… he was trying to think of something else… the past two times he had thought only of her, for her.

As this was taking place, Martha burst through the door and pulled back, shielding her eyes. Jack made his way to her and held her as she tried to step towards him. Tried to stop the inevitable. 

Then, as suddenly as it had begun; the fire stopped and someone new stood in the pinstriped suit.

“Oh. My. God!” breathed Jack.

“You've got to be kidding me?” said Martha.

“It is you, Doctor? You’re not a Zygon?” Jack asked, taking a tentative step towards the new Doctor.

“Still me… ooo… now that is different… a little familiar… but very… was that what I was going for? Subconscious… it’s a state of mind! Shape -shifters, they may be, but they couldn't feign regeneration… blimey… this will take some getting used to… what do you think?”

“What do I think? Well… you know what I think… not sure about that body in the pinstripes… but I could get used to it… what do we call you?”

“Well… The Doctor… what else would you call me?”

“Bloody obsessed… that’s what I’d call you!” Martha managed to struggle with the words.

“Well… maybe. Can’t get some things off your mind sometimes… you now how it is! This voice will take some getting used to!” The Doctor smiled and turned to Martha with a grin, tongue escaping mouth.

“Why would you do that?” she asked, a touch of anger tracing her voice.

“I have spent so long missing… missing something that I wanted so, so much. Something that I thought I could never ever have. I suppose this is how I translated it this time.” The shrug was almost belligerent and Martha turned angry tears from the Doctor. Jack however had regained his composure and was starting to grin wickedly. This wasn't going unnoticed with the Doctor.

“Well… this could be interesting!” he smirked. 

The Doctor tossed back blonde hair and eyed Jack. “Stop it!”

“Fair game!” Jack, palms up, tried to feign affronted but it wasn't working at all.

“Pin stripes… very itchy… I’m going to go and change… you wait here.” The instruction was aimed at Jack who mock-saluted.

As the Doctor strode purposefully up the corridor, she began to undress. A grin began to form on her lips as she neared the room she was aiming at. She stepped inside and instructed her TARDIS to lock it. Firmly.

She thumbed through the wardrobe and picked out a pair of low slung jeans and a red Punky Fish hoody. Then she made her way to the bathroom, slowly undressing.

She wasn't going to miss Rose Tyler again. 

Not in this body.


End file.
